Misunderstood
by Ralena601
Summary: Amu has been called a freak ever since she was 4 due to results of loosing her parents. Now her only friend is Dia. She doesn't talk to anybody besides her, and adults. Will she talk to others when a prince undercover goes to her high school?
1. Summary part 1

Akiko: Hope you enjoy this summary like story!

* * *

/-\

| POV

A 9 year old suppose to be prince with navy blue hair and sapphire eyes was coming out of the palace of the city. He was wearing a regular fielding hat with sunglasses.

It was pretty much a regular looking city that had regular stuff going on, despite the fact that it had a _huge_ palace in the middle of it, it's pretty normal to me, and that the King and Queen can kick you out in less than 12 hours.

He was headed to the park for his favorite tree he would sit on.

When he got the tree he wanted there was a pink haired 6 year old sitting on the branch he wanted.

She was only wearing a black and grey diagonal striped shirt that had sleeves going to her elbow and was also wearing black shorts that went 3 inches above her knees and had grey sneakers and a grey hat that gave shade to her eyes.

He was just about to ask her to get up when she said without opening her eyes, "No I will not move, I'm waiting for someone."

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" The 9 year old asked.

"Easy, it's written all over your face. Annoyed yet impatient." She said finally opening her eyes.

When she looked over she said. "I was right see. But now it's amazed and confusing."

_Are you a mind-reader or something,_ he thought. "Nope I'm just Amu," the girl said, "now can I go back to sleep?"

_That was rude_, he was thinking. "Of course I'm only 6, and you were rude for waking me up." Amu said casually.

"I did nothing to wake you up." The boy defended while getting interested in the girl.

"Then explain to me why I woke up when you came onto the tree." He was just gonna tell her something when she cut him 1 second sharp.

"Never mind you can have your branch my friend is here," and with that she jumped off and walked to her friend sitting on a bench.

_Interesting…_ The boy thought while getting onto the branch.

"Who were you talking to Amu?" Amu's friend asked. "I have no idea Dia."

Dia was Amu's only friend at school since everyone else was afraid of her since she always predicted stuff before they happened and could see things with her eyes closed and that she skipped 2 grades so she is in 3rd grade right now.

Dia was also wearing the same thing as Amu except the hat and shirt was a dark blue. She would also get called 'cute' if she would wear preppy clothing.

Almost everybody she past by would. Sometimes cute would be a baby's first word once they saw her so she decided to be friends with Amu.

Another reason she was a friend of Amu's was because people pitied her since she was always called a freak. To Dia that was the biggest insult ever. Only she knew that she lost her parents when she was 4.

So Dia insisted to her family that they could live take her in because they pitied her too. The only reason they said yes is because Dia asked every day.

So then they changed their last name to Hinamori.

Now Amu and Dia live alone in an apartment and the only time they go to Dia's house is if the school wants something signed by them or if they need a conference.

It was currently spring and 7:43 A.M so they walked to the apartment to change into the uniform.

It was a simple long blue shirt with a white diamond outline with a cyan tear shape in the middle of it, with a checkered black skirt with shoes that could be worn with black or white socks. To Amu and Dia it didn't matter, but most of the time it would be black.

As soon as they got into the class the bell rung. Today was only a half day because on the news it said that it would rain hard in the afternoon.

Amu knew that it wouldn't rain even if she was normal. The bell rung and Dia and Amu went to the basement passing by people whispering rumors, which they failed a miserably at. Whenever school was over people would think that they got in trouble because they always went the way the principal's office was.

They would actually go to the bathroom next to the 2nd grade classroom and change into more bright clothing so they wouldn't get recognized in public.

Even if they were to look at their face they wouldn't recognize them. Even the most sociable person wouldn't be able to recognize them.

Also Dia would always do the talking for Amu. The only time Amu talk is if she bumps into someone she saw before.

Whenever someone talks to them it's because of their clothing. They always match despite the color which isn't important. Amu followed Dia into a small candy shop.

Dia always get's to pick 2 lollipops since the owner found out that they lived alone. She took 2 strawberry flavored lollipops and gave the biggest one to Amu.

They walked out of the store. They went through a small path through the park. Just then someone toppled on the back of Amu making her scrape her knee.

It was the boy Amu got awakened by this morning.

He was looking the other way of Dia so once this took notice of Amu she quickly made an upside down 'W' sign with her 3 middle fingers which meant she needed to call Amu Momoko and Amu call her Tomoko considering they went almost everywhere together and that they were matching so I consider them twins.

Once Dia got the message she ran over to Amu so it seemed normal since she had a scrape knee. "Are you okay Momoko?" Dia said as she carelessly pushed the boy off her.

Ooh----- if he wasn't wearing a hat and sunglasses you would get one of those sayings from a person in my world that said; I banish joo from teh kingdom! Except in this case it's a city.

Amu put on a normal persons act. She started to fake cry. When the boy got up he saw Amu crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "DOES SHE LOOK OKAY TO YOU!?!" Dia screamed to him.

"Shouldn't you go to your parents for help?" He said back.

"We don't have parents." Amu and Dia said in unison. Amu started to cry for real and Dia started to cry feeling sorry for Amu.

* * *

Akiko: Ima stop here I'm bored. Summary ain't done. R&R about what you think about it please~!


	2. Summary part 2 SHORT!

Akiko: Akiko ain't bored now!

* * *

**Akiko POV**

_How could they not have parents? They were almost known to everyone in the city_. He thought.

"Oh and you better put back on your hat, guy who woke me up this morning." Said an Amu who was now staring at him bluntly and stopped crying.

"Does she not know who I am?" He said amused while putting back on his hat.

"_We _don't know who you are." Dia replied. She was serious. Amu and Dia were always staying out of unnecessary business.

And royalty was one of them. Unlike other girls, they wouldn't try to get close to the prince even if Amu was always normal.

"Wait what do you mean by that and that?" He asked directing the question to both of them.

"You woke me up in that tree and we don't know you." Amu said pointing to the tree he had fallen out of.

While the boy was trying to process in his mind what she just said. "You said that you were named Amu, she called you Momoko just now." He pointed out.

"Amu is my middle name. Dia is her middle name. And Momoko and Tomoko are our first names." She replied. They always have been using this. Except at school.

"Do you have mood-swings or something?" He asked. "She's acting right now" Dia said sighing.

Before he could comment a messenger came up to him. He was wearing casual clothes. "King Aruto says your banned from the city limits. End of story." And he walked back to the palace with his hands clutching the boy's wrist.

* * *

Akiko: Ha ha that was short. That's because I couldn't think of anything else to make it stop there. Do you know how hard it is to think in my mind! Here are the steps;

Step 1:Go outside and stare at my tree. At least 20...30 minutes? Despite any weather.

Step 2: If I still don't have an idea go inside and watch outside my upstairs window with my cat on the window ledge.

Step 3: Eat a cookie very very very slowly.

Step 4: Take a walk in the park.

Step 5: If I STILL don't have an idea drink a lot water.

If you don't think that's harder than something else than tell me in your review .


End file.
